Kenapa Rasanya Begini?
by hanami-nyan
Summary: Aomine heran mengapa rasa masakan Momoi yang biasanya aneh bisa berubah menjadi masakan yang enak. Apakah penyebabnya?


_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sepenuhnya, tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Kenapa Rasanya Begini?

.

.

.

.

Siang ini sangat panas untuk sekadar berjalan kaki mengelilingi lapangan, apalagi untuk latihan basket di halaman sekolah. Jadi, niat untuk mencoba latihan basket di halaman sekolah terpaksa diurungkan oleh kapten tim basket Touou, Imayoshi.

"Hei, latihan di halamannya kita batalkan saja, ya. Siang ini sangat panas," ujar lelaki berkacamata dan yandere itu.

"Yaah ... Padahal aku sudah niat latihan." ujar Wakamatsu.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, siang yang panas ini kesalahanku karena menaruh teru teru bouzu, jadi sumimasen!" kata Sakurai sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Ya ampun ... Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Sakurai. Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, si hitam itu dimana, ya?" kata Imayoshi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua anggota timnya. Namun dia tak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari.

"Oh ... Si hitam itu." kata Wakamatsu. "Eh ... Tunggu. Dia dimana, ya?"

"Sumimasen, sumimasen! Dia hilang karena kesalahanku! Jadi, sumimasen!" seru Sakurai pasrah. Semua orang hanya geleng-geleng.

"Sudahlah ..., kita tidak usah mencari si pemalas itu. Setelah dia semangat ikut latihan lagi, tidak sekali saja dia menghilang seperti ini, 'kan?" kata Imayoshi sambil membalikkan badannya. Anggota timnya pun mengangguk-angguk, tandanya setuju.

"Ya sudah. Kita latihan di ruangan saja."

.

.

.

.

Sementara Imayoshi beserta anggota timnya latihan di ruangan, orang yang mereka cari tadi sedang bermalas-malasan di atap sekolah. Dia tidak peduli sepanas apapun terik matahari, yang penting dia bisa tidur.

Namun, sebisa-bisanya dia tidur di atap yang sepi, masuh ada seseorang yang menemukannya di sana. Ya, seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu itu.

"Dai-chan! Kamu bolos lagi, ya?!" seru perempuan itu.

Ya, namanya adalah Aomine Daiki, sering disapa perempuan tadi dengan 'Dai-chan', karena keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi, perempuan itu adalah Momoi Satsuki.

Dan, setelah mendengar seruan itu, Aomine pun terbangun.

"Oi ... Satsuki ..., kau mengganggu waktu tidurku saja." kata Aomine, kemudian duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi latihanmu lebih penting daripada tidur, tahu! Jadi, sana! Latihan! Nanti kamu dimarahi-"

"Oi, itu apa?" kata Aomine, memotong kata-kata Momoi karena baru menyadari kalau Momoi membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Oh .. Ini bento. Untukmu," kata Momoi sambil menyerahkannya kepada Aomine. "Tapi, setelah kamu makan bento ini, kamu harus latihan!"

Aomine tak menanggapinya dan segera membuka bento tersebut. Ada beberapa onigiri, chicken karaage, dan kubis hijau. Terlihat aneh, namun bisa dimakan.

Aomine pun memakannya.

"Hm ... Riou memang pandai memasak, tapi kenapa chicken karaage harus dicampur dengan onigiri?" kata Aomine, terlihat sedikit bingung namun menikmati makanan itu.

"Itu bukan buatannya!" protes Momoi.

"Heh? Lalu, siapa? Sejak kapan si yandere itu pandai memasak seperti ini?"

"Itu juga bukan masakan Imayoshi-senpai!"

"Lalu?"

"Itu buatanku ...,"

kata Momoi.

"Hah?!" kata Aomine. "Ke, kenapa rasanya begini?!"

Sejenak suasana hening. Keduanya saling diam. Entah kenapa. Tapi, yang pastinya Aomine sangat amat bingung, mengapa rasa masakan Momoi yang tidak enak bahkan tak layak makan itu bisa menjadi makanan seenak yang ia makan tadi.

Namun, kemudian muka momoi tampak kesal, namun pipinya memerah.

"Jangan gitu! Itu memang bento buatanku! Aku sudah belajar memasak ... Supaya aku bisa menjadi isteri yang baik buat Dai-chan!"

Saat itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya Aomine blushing karena kata-kata Momoi.

.

.

.

.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Pertama, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Allah swt. yang mengizinkan saya membuat fanfic ini. kedua, buat para pembaca fanfic saya!

oh iya. saya anak baru di fandom kurobasu. ini fanfic pertama yang saya publish, jadi salam kenal, minna-san! ^.^

gimana fanfic pertama saya ini? bagus atau masih gimanaa gitu? tolong kritik dan sarannya. review nya ditunggu ya!


End file.
